The War that Never Was
by Streaky the tiger
Summary: All the Sonic heroes have vanished from mobious, a distress call goes out to all O.C.s For help, But will the unknown heroes make it in time?
1. SOS

**Hello. I havent been on fanfiction for a long time, but now Im back. I hope you enjoy the story but just to warn you there are some spoilers in it, I would like to invite any one who wants to to submit O.C.s for this story, I need lots of extra characters, of course some will be used more than others, but thats the way stories go. If you are interested in having your O.C. in this story please post a description along with youre review, I must admit that this is my first attempt at this sort of story so please be ****patient with me, and hopefully this will turn out to be a good story. Wish me luck. :) Oh and sorry for any spelling errors**

******Disclaimer: The places and the sonic team belong to Sega, I own nothing except for my O.C.s**

Description: All the Sonic heroes have vanished from mobious, a distress call goes out to all O.C.s For help, But will the unknown heroes make it in time?

Chapter 1 a mysterious call

As you are watching youtube you come across a strange title that

reads S.O.S, Calling O.C.s, Mobious in Peril. There is no

descriptions and no coments on this video which is rather strange.

Curious you decide to watch said story. At first all you see and

hear is as the screen begins to clear as you hear a

female voice that sounds like it comes from a teenager.

"Hello, Is this thing working? Oh, please work."

The girl whoever it is sounds tired and frustrated, and as you

listen you relize that you can hear what sounds like bombs in the

background. Soon the screen clears completely revealing a strange

cat like creature.

"Oh finally it's on."

It turns out that the voice that you heard earlyer was this

strange creature. It looked sort of like a cat or some other feline

with white fur abnormaly long, black ears. Her blue eyes were filled

with worry.

"We have a situation here, we are under attack and

Sonic is nowhere to be found, in fact I haven't seen any one

except for those Things attacking us. We need help. I was told to

ask for the O.C.s help. So Calling all O.C.s, Mobious is in danger!

Help, S.O.S., Pan Pan, Mayday or whatever it takes to let you know

that we need backup!"

she take a deep breath as if to calm herself down.

"Shade, Shard and myself, Streaky are held up in the sea

palace on cresent beach near whale island. We are holding off the

enemy as best as we can but we need back up."

The cat stops when a loud exsplosion is heared and the whole

room shakes.

"Oh no, Shade!" The Cat looks genuenly frightened. "Please,any O.C. thats out there, GET HERE NOW!"

She yells the last three words as she turns around and runs of

leaving the camera on. You look down to see that the video is not

over yet and quickly look back to see what will happen next. Now

that you can get a good veiw of the room you see that it is gray

stone room, it looks rather small so maybe its a hallway or closet

or something . There is no decoration and dust and debreis fall

every time the room shakes. Soon you see the cat, Streaky, Come

flying across the screen out of sight untill you hear a sickening

thud. You then see a mysterious black creature carrying an

uncosious animal almost like a club. You hear a yell and Streaky

comes running at an amazing speed and tackles the mysterious

creature. It dosnt do anything however because the thing is too

big. The creature drops the Animal, grabs Streaky, and slams her

into the wall just out of the cameras veiw. The creature raises his

other fist as if to smash the cat. You then see something like a

spikey wolf mixed with a bat come flying at the monsters head,

fireing what looked like a pistol. The creature then slams his fist

into the wall where Streaky would have been if you could see her.

After this you hear the sound of Stone cracking. There is a loud

smashing sound and the screen goes black.

**Ok, so a mysterious mesage appears on the computer. I know this part is slow but dont worry it will sped up in the next chapter. Please submit some O.C.s and reveiw if you want, no flames please. :)**


	2. What Happened that Night

**First I would like to apologise for taking so long, I have had computer problems this week so it took longer than I exspected to get this chapter online. Second I would like to say that Im starting to intergrate O.C.s into the story so they should pop up in two chapters at the most.**

**This chapter is kinda like a prolog but soon the real story will begin, Please dont forget to submit O.C.s, Im still looking for the right for certaint parts. Also I forgot to mention that I will need O.C. that came from the human world, You know humans that were turned into mobians, They kinda play a big part in the story. Any way, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter2 What happened that night

'Shade, please be allright.' Streaky thought as she ran as fast as she could down the hall.

That exsploiton ment that the front gate had finaly fallen and Shade was the one guarding the gate.

'It wont happen again! I wont let it!' Streaky rushed down the coridor as fast as the narrow passage

would allow. She was about to round the corner when a small gray fury object hit the wall infront of

her.

"Shade!" She yelled as she skidded around the corner caming face to face with a large ape like monster.

The creature rumbled as it moved, a sound simuler to the noise a boulder makes when it rolls down a

mountain, it lumbered towards the fuzzy object with destructive interest. The fuzzy object was a grey

wolf who looked around the age of 16 with forest green eyes. He glared at the Huge monster

towering over him with the sort of attitude that said "I don't care if I die, Ill never surrender."

Unfortunatly for him, the monster had a "Im gonna kill anything that moves" sort adittude.

Getting back to the fight, Streaky sprinted at top speed aiming a powerful kick to the monsters head.

The monster wobbled for a sec, distracted, but that was it, the monster did not seem hurt at all. After

the attack made contact, Streaky bounced back a few feet out of the monsters reatch, but then the

monster roared and came chargeing after her with surprising speed.

'Why do these halls have to be so narrow.' Streaky thought as she leapt up to get out of the way, but soon found herself standing on the monsters back. "Not good." She muttered to herself as she saw the monster reatch up to grab her.

Right before it could get its stoney fingers around her, the monster howled in pain as Shade ripped a

chunck of rock out of the wall and bashed the creature in the face with it. Enraged the monster forgot

about Streaky (giving her a chance to get out of the creatures reatch) and went after Shade instead.

Shade saw him coming and got ready to fight. The creature with a sweep of its hand faster than any

one would have exspected a pile of rocks to be, grabbed him by the leg and swung him around his

head like he was a mace. Streaky, also caught by surprise by this unusual tactic, found out pretty quick

how hard Shades head was. The monster had used him like a club and smacked Streaky so hard that

she went flying down the hall all the way past the camera (the one that she was sending a S.O.S.

with) and slammed against a wall leaving a dent about 2 inches deep in the stone (good thing

mobians are sturdy). After the impact Streaky slumped to the ground and shook her head in an atempt

to clear it.

'man I hate having to fight these earth... monster... things.' She looked up in time to see that the monster was almost half way down the hall.

Shade hung limp in the monsters grip, ominously still.

Streaky growled and got on her feet, "Grrrr... That tears it!" Streaky screamed at the top of her lungs as she lunged at the huge monster clawing at its side with all her might.

Monster just swatted her away but at least it dropped the wolf. It then picked her up by the neck

and slamed her against the wall. Streaky glared at the monster, but behind those venemous eyes, she

was trying her best to come up with a plan of escape. Suddenly a bullet ricocheted off of the monsters

head and sank into a nearby wall. The bullet had cause a crack in the monsters rocky hide, however

the creature ignored it and raised his fist for a death blow.

'It's now or never.' Streaky thought as she concenterated.

She summoned the ring of earth and then used its power to manipulate the stone around her

creating a pillar of stone right in front of the attack. It held thankfully but the blow was so hard that

the vibrations caused one end of the hallway colapsed. when the monster saw that his attack had

failed he lifted Streaky high in the air, a growl rumbling in its throught. Although Streaky put on a brave

face it was mostly a bluff, manuvering stone Takes a lot of energy even with magic. Just then, a

spinning orb of red spikes hit the creature in the chest causeing it to lose it's balance. The creature

loosened its grip on Streaky, allowing her to slip away. Streaky, stumbled but remained on her feet.

She ignored her fatigue and quickly went to where the red orb hit the ground. The orb uncurled to

reveal That it was actualy a mobian. Shard Stood up and looked at Streaky, conserned.

"Are you allright?" Shard asked, still holding a smoking pistole by her side.

"Im fine but wheres Shade?" Streaky asked looking around.

"Right here." they heard a deep male voice say followed by roaring and the sound of smashing rock.

They tuned in time to see even more of the tunnel colaps on top of the monster, while Shade the 17

year old wolf stood aside watching it get buried, a wicked smile covering his face.

Streaky shuttered, "Sometimes you seriously scare me, bro."

"Heh, Figures. We're worried about him when the person who really needs help is the monster." Shard chuckled, returning the pistole to the apropriate pocket in her vest.

Shade walked over to his comrads, a cold chuckle exscaping his lips.

"Are you alright?" Streaky asked cooly.

"Fine except that Ive got a splitting Headach. You have a hard head." Shade chuckled, rare humor laceing his words.

'Im glad they are safe.' Streaky thought with a sigh"And so do you. Anyway what do we do now?" She asked exsamining the rubble.

Thankfuly it looked like even if the creature survived it would still take it hours before it could dig itself

out.

"Well," Shard said "the tunnels colapsed on both sides due to the fight,So our first course of action should be to find a way out of here."

"Of course. But after that?" Streaky said with a nod. She folded her arms across her chest, as was her habit when she wasnt doing something.

Shard shrugged saddly "I dont know, we have such little data on those creatures that it isnt safe to venture out into the opened, but we certaintly cant stay here." She held her hands out in a helpless gesture and shook her head.

"Well..." Streaky thought for a moment, "how about we go check out the GUN headquarters? We might be able to dig up some info." Streaky sugested.

"Oh-no, Not this again." Shade growled irrritabley. "Streaky for the last time there is no one there, EVERYONE IS GONE!"

Streaky lept back a little and jerked her hands up, She did this more out of reflex than fear."Yikes! I know allready, but I still think we should look around, I mean there could be more info on these monsters." Streaky defended herself.

"Im conserned about Tails' Typhoon 2. I mean didnt Tails store it here?" Shard asked changeing the subject.

Streaky gave her a knowing nod."Yeah, what about it?" She asked, curious.

Shard swished her tail back and forth as she exsamined her friends with solem, violet eyes.

She sighed."Well, If those Monsters made it here then it is very possible that no where on Mobious is safe, So Perhaps the best option would be to rebuild ARK and get as manny Mobians up there as possible."

"You mean run and hid right?" Shade stated.

Shards ears drooped. "That right. It may be our best option since these monsters are obviously not smart enough to make it to the ARK."

Shade clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. It was obvious that he had a few strong words that he

wanted to say but he held his tounge probably because it really did soud like the best option. Streaky

just stood there quietly thinking.

"You've been thinking about this for a while havn't you?" Her sapphire gaze locked with her freinds.

"Yes." Silence fell on the group.

"Alright," Streaky spoke up, "heres an idea, Shard you get the typhoon 2 working and in the air, check out ARK and make sure that theres enough space for more than a few people. Shade Well need someone to track down the remaining mobians and humans and let them know about our plan. Ill go and look for anything useful at GUN. Hmmm... and after that I think ill stop by the old freedom fighters HQ maybe theres something we can use there. Ill gather as manny supplies as I can after that."she nodded to her comrads each in turn. Shade turned and walked down the hall a little bit." Oh and Shade remember to tell everyone to bring supplies. I cant colect enough for who knows how manny people."

Surpriseingly Shade didn't object he just climbed a pile of rubble, bashed a hole in the ceiling and was about to climb out when he said "When and where should we meet?"

Streaky turned to Shard,"Well? When and where."

"Five days time should cover it, It will take a day to get ready and launched. three days for a basic diagnostic of the Ark and a day to land, So, yeah, 5 days." She said holding up that manny fingers. "We should probably meet up in the green hill zone town. There has been little monster activity there and it is easily accesible to most."

"Alright." was all Shade said and he left.

Shard turned to her friend with a sad look in her eyes."Just so you know Streaky, I can only search for places that are safe. I cant repair the Ark."

Streaky patted her friend on the back as she walked past her. "I know Shard. Thats Why Im goind to the freedom fighters HQ. If memory serves there should be something there that can help us, and if were lucky, someone." Streaky headed towards the hole Shade made, only to turn and toss something to Shard. "Here Youll need this to power the typhoon and maybe even the Ark."

Shard caught it and saw that its Streaky's golden ring.

"Just make a wish for it to help and it should work." She said leaveing.

Shard just stared at the ring.

"How can a ring help?" She Dissmised the thought, If Streaky said it could help, then it could help.

Shard then calculated where the spot that was right above the chamber wher the typhoon was. She

pulled a grenad out of her vest pocket, pulled the pin, set it on the spot and leapt out of the

way. Of course the grenade exsploded making a massive hole in the floor. Shard lept down the hole

and vanished into the darkness below.

**Sooooo... What do you think of my O.C.s One belongs to me, one to my brother and one to my freind. If you have any questions then feel free to ask. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and thank you for reading. :)**


	3. Ruins of GUN

Chapter 3 The dawn af adventure

**Ok. sorry for not updateing sooner but im afraid that my computer got hit by a virus, so it took me a while, but now Im back online. :) Anyway this chapter kinda fills a plot hole or two So I hope you enjoy it. **

(Streaky)

"At this rate I should see the city soon." Streaky thought as she zipped across the endlless Plains.

The plains were kinda lonely, since nothing grew out therebut grass and a few trees, but it didnt bother streaky. She didn't realy care at the momemet. she

had somewhere to be.

"I should be there in about three minutes." She thought as she leapt down the side of a small hill.

The sun was barely up, Streaky vaugely noticed this as she stifeled a yawn. The monster attack had woke her up early and a speed types weakness was that

they needed a lot of rest if they do a lot of runing. Normaly, Streaky didn't have a problem with this, but it had been a long night. She shook her head in an

atempt to clear it, as she turned onto the old higway. The high way which normally would be busy even at that hour, was completely deserted. Nothing

remained of the thick traffic except a few junkers abandoned on the side of the road. The loneliness kind of disturbed her, but Streaky did her best not to

notice. She tried to focus on the sound of her footsteps as they claked against the asphalt. As she continued down the the road she couldnt help but think

about the last time she was in that city. And that lead to thoughts about what had caused her to go there in the first place.

Knothole had been hit. Attacked by strange monsters that had appeared out of nowhere. And out of desperation to find answers, she had infiltrated the

G.U.N. military base. While she was there she was able to uncover some information about the O.C.s, a mysterious group of Mobians with an even more

mysterious past. Unfortunately, she was unable to learn more, for at that very moment the base was attacked by the same monsters that attacked her

friends. The battle was horrendous and in the end the army was defeated. Streaky didn't remember much about the fight, all that she knew was that there

was a loud cracking sound as if the entire building had been smashed open like a pecan and when she made it to the lobby the monsters were pouring in like

a flood. She did her best to help but in the end they were overrun. She remembered being pulled aside by a very stern looking man with gray hair and

mismatched eyes. He handed her disk and told her to get it to safety.

"It's the only thing that can stop them." That was all he could say before they got separated by another wave of attacking monsters.

At that point it was just a matter of fighting for her life as well as anyone else there. Though, that didn't even last long. She remembered being hit in the

back of the head and blacking out. When she came to the room was empty. And at the time she was in such shock that the only thing she could think of

doing was stumbling back to base, to find help. When she got there she was greeted by her friends Tails and Sonic, although greeted was probably not the

right word. It was more like they found her before she collapsed. After she recovered a bit she gave the disc to Tails. After examining the disc, Tails

discovered the blueprints for some sort of communicator, though he didn't know where the message would be sent. Unfortunately, he vanished soon after

completing it. It was only much later that Streaky realized she should of stayed to look for more info. And now she was coming back not so much to look for

a weapon against the creatures, but perhaps more for a clue to the where a bouts of her missing friends, although a weapon would be pretty good too.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she entered the city. She made her way through a maze of streets with unparallel speed.

She skidded to a stop when she came to a large black building with a huge icon painted, in gray, on the side. The icon was a letter G with stars circleing it.

She gazed up at the insignea. For the longest time G.U.N. had been the source of much trouble as well a good, for the freedom fighters. Something about

G.U.N viewing them as a vigilanty group or something like that. They worked in a diffrent zone so G.U.N. couldn't arrest them or anything, but that didn't

mean they didn't cause a whole lot of trouble. In fact, Streaky had personaly fought some of their more top secret projects. G.U.N. wasn't evil, Streaky

knew that, but they saw the freedom fighters as a threat, and G.U.N. NEVER leaves a threat unchecked.

"Well, Here we go again." She thought as she walked through the door.

The door led into the main lobby, with two hallways on either side of a large oval desk. The lobby would have been a steel gray and white if it wasnt for the

thick layer of dust and soot that covered everything, not to mention the huge blackened hole in one corner of the room. She shuddered at the

memory of monsters pouring through that very crevice.

The base like the rest of the city had been abandoned. No one had seen any sign of any of the citizens or soldiers since the attack. Streaky didn't have a clue

what caused the attack, but at least she knew where she was going and hopefully it would help stop future attacks. Streaky walked through the right door at

a normal pace untill she came to anouther hallway with walls made of steel. Each steel panel only made the place seem more ominous and cold.

"1...2...3..." Steaky counted out each panel as she passed until she came to the fithteenth panel.

She examined the panel until she spotted a small scratch on the wall.

"A-ha, here it is." she mumbled as she pressed it.

She had scratched that spot earlier, so she could find the secret switch that was there. The seemingly seemless wall caved a little under her hand and the

glowed green. With a low rumble the entier panel lifted up revealing a large dark passage.

"Thanks again Shard." She mumbled to herself.

Shard was sort of the intel member of the team. Whenever you needed to hack something or figure out something that no one else seems to know you, go

to her. So of course she was the one to tell Streaky about secret passage. Streaky angled her ears torwards the corridor and listened for a second. Complete

silence greeted her.

"...Spooky..." the silence was unsetelling.

it was the sort of silence nomally reserved for a tomb.

Streaky walked into the corridor just as the panel slide back into place once again hiding the enterance. Streaky hurried down the hall avoiding any lazers or

trip wires that had been set up to triger traps and other mechanisms to protect the place.

'Man was GUN paranoid or what?' she thought to herself as she made her way past a prticularly thick web of lasers.

"Then again," she mumbled as she skirted around a pile of rubble scarred with claw marks, "perhaps they weren't paranoid enough when it came to monster attacks."

She leapt over a thick net of lasers that hummed with an annoying buzz. As she came closer to her destination some of the to turrants activated, but she

easily took care of it. She easily avoided the blasts and quickly used her claws and sword to disable them. She grinned to herself and unintentionally

mimicked her friend.

"Too easy!" She said with a huge grin.

The grin quickly turned into a frown as she remembered what had happened to her friend.

Streaky shook her head "Snap out of it, I need to concentrait of gathering information so that I can find them." she muttered to herself as she walked towards a large black room.

The room was home to G.U.N.s master computer as well as much of their archived data, if there was anything that could help her find a weakness to these

monsters, then it was here.

She was about to turn a corner when she's froze in her tracks. The smell of freshly turned earth greeted her, which was odd considering that the GUN

building was made of steel and tile. She slowed down as she came to the door.

'What is that noise?'She wondered as she heared a scratching sound.

Pressing her back against the wall, inching toward the door slowly. The sound of smashing metal caused her to flinch slightly.

'Oh... this cant be good.' She thought as she coutiously peared around the door frame.

In the room a large arachnid like monster that apeared to be made entierly out of soil and stone. Its long tail tipped with a venomus blade and a pair of

sharp pincers earned the creature the nick name scorpion. Streaky inched a little futher into the room to see what was going on. She knew that the creature

had poor eye sight, (she figured that out the first time she fought one) so as long as she kept her distance she wouldnt has to worry about it seeing her. The

smashing sound that she heared before was unfortunatly the whole reason she had come. The super computer, which contained most of the data GUN had

on anything was now just a sparking pile of rubble. A lot of the paper files had been shredded and just about every CD was smashed to bits.

'So much for finding more info.' she thought as she slowly backed away from the door.

There was a sharp click on the tile floor. Streaky leaped to the side just in time to avoid being pinned to the ground by a claw.

"Nice try slow poke." Streaky quipped as she recognize the creature.

Anouther scorpion had tried to sneak up on her. Not only that but it was the same as the monsters who had attacked the gun head quarters before. A few

plates of some unknown metal studded its back making it all the harder to damage. The creature stood on its hind legs and hissed a challenge.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Streaky grinned showing her sharp teeth.

There was a scrapeing sound behind her alerted her just in time. Steaky dashed out of the way just in time to avoid the stinger the giant scorpion who

smashed the computer. Computer parts littered its hide.

'Well this could be a problem.' Streaky thought as she was forced into the hall.

Once again Streaky was caught in a fight in a hallway that was a little two narrow for her likeing. Not only that but there was even less room than there

normaly was because those scorpions were the size of small trucks. They moved with a strang jerky motion that ment it would be risky to try and get past

them. She watched as one of the Scorpions scittered up the wall.

'uh-oh' She quickly zipped away as the scorpion sprung at her, attempting to pin her to the ground.

The Scorpions Climbed the walls with ease only to spring at the tiger. Streaky doged each blow easily, that wasnt her problem. The problem was that these

things were very sturdy and probably very difficult to kill. Streaky slashed out with her claws. the blow left only a small scratch. she spun out of the way to

avoid getting caught by on of the flailing pincers.

'Im gonna need something a lot stronger...' Streaky looked down the hall at the web of trip wires and lazers.

A small grin stretched across her face as she came up with a plan. She back ducked once more to avoid receiving a blow to the head.

'well her goes nothing.'

Streaky dashed in torwards the two arachnids, leaped on the head of one, back fliped over the other scorpions pincer (which hit the first scorpion in the

head) Landed on it's back, then leaped torwards the wall and jumped from wall to wall down the hall **(in the games they called this a triangle jump)**.

She then landed on the ground and ran like her life depended on it (which it did). Streaky peared over her shoulder at the creatures. It seemed she had

succeeded in thouroughly ticking them off. They chased her at a rather surpriseing speed. Their bladed feet clacked noisily on the tiled floor.

'yep, I got their attention.' Streaky slowed down a little so that they would catch up a little bit.

'now i just gotta keep them interested.' Just when it seemed they would catch her she would speed up just enough to keep out of reach of the snapping claws.

Streaky leaped over the first laser, but the Scorpions barreled right through it setting of a trap. The Scorping were pelted with machingun fire but didnt even

notice. They just blindly barreled down the hall after their prey. Streaky avoided the next grid just fine but once again the creatures set of the trap causing

flame throwers to come out of hatches in the walls. The Scorpions were practically bathed in a sea of fire but they still kept comeing though they did seem to

be hurting a little. Streaky set off the last trap and then sped to get out of the way. She turned just in time to see a large section of the ceiling come down

and crushed the Scorpions like,well, bugs. one of the scorpions claws stuck out from under the masive hunk of steel.

"Whew, that did it." She sighed relieved.' she stopped cautching her breath. She exsamined The out streatched pinser. 'Its strange. Why did the monsters destroy the computer? Is it possible That they knew that it was a threat to them?' She shuddered at the thought. 'If thats true then I need to let the others know.' She glared at the lifeless pincer.

"Huh? Whats that?" She asked herself, when she noticed a small shining object caught in it's claw.

She walked slowly over to the claw and poked it tentatively.

'Looks like its dead which it should be, but we dont know much about these things, and Ive seen plenty of wierd stuff to know that I had better be careful.' She thought as she pulled the object loose.

It was small CD, still in its case. She took it out of the case and turned it over, and remarkably the cd was undamaged. Not only that but it was marked "O.C."

"Well, I guess this means that this wasnt a waste of time after all." She said with a grin as she snapped the disk back into its case.

She glanced at the claw one last time before heading down the hallway, carefully avoiding the other traps. By the time she made her way out of the city the

sun was high up in the sky. Streaky zipped across the plains on her way to her next destination.

'I had better tell the others about this when I see them.' She thought as a small yawn exscaped her lips. 'I cant wait to get to the HQ, then maybe I can find a place to sleep.'

**And thats that. Now I need to ask a few questions, **

**1. did you like it?**

** review?**

**and 3. Which character should the next chapter be about? Streaky, Shade or Shard? **

**O.C.s will be appearing in the next chapter and I hope I will be able to stay true to their character. Wish me luck and have a good day:)**

**Once again I'm really, REALLY, sorry for taking so long, Im gonna tryharder to get it done.**


End file.
